Signs (Powerup)
Signs are interactive objects seen in some levels of Powerup. Appearance Signs look like a rectangular piece of wood supported by a wooden post. The sides of the sign itself are uneven, and horizontal lines cross from one end of the sign to the other. Atop of some of these lines is a question mark, painted in white. Game information When clicked on, the game will automatically pause and a screen will appear with the heading "Help" and the text below it. Sometimes more than one help sign is seen in a level. In earlier levels, signs may be useful to the player, offering game tips or pointing out new components of the game. In later levels, signs may tell players what they are being challenged to do in that particular level. Quotes Below is a list of quotes from signs in these certain levels. Some levels were purposely omitted since there are no help signs in those levels. Level 1 *''Drag around the metal shapes with your mouse. Create a circuit between the two robot heads to complete the level.'' Level 2 *''Your blocks come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Why don't you try and stack them to create a circuit.'' Level 3 *''Drag your mouse to the edges of the screen or use the arrow and WSAD keys to scroll around levels.'' *''This Caged Monster is angry and cannot sit still. However it can be dragged around and used like any other block.'' Level 4 *''Shapes can be stored and retrieved in the big chest. If a shape is lost off screen then it will reappear inside your chest.'' *''Only metal blocks conduct electricity. Avoid contact with water-it will short out your circuit.'' Level 5 *''These blocks are magnetic. They will stick to all other metal shapes. You can also stick them to the robot heads.'' Level 6 *''If you get stuck there is always a help and reset button in the top right. Which is handy!'' Level 7 *''Tesla blocks can connect a circuit through the air and ground. Try placing the two teslas close enough to each other.'' Level 8 *''These crates are covered in sticky honey. They will stick to other shapes and even walls and ceilings.'' Level 9 *''Remeber only metal shapes can conduct. You can use the wooden crates or other shapes to support the structure.'' Level 10 *''There can be more than one chest per level. The same objects can be found in both so you can easily switch shapes between them.'' *''A circuit is broken if a metal shape is touching water. Electricity and water do not mix!'' Level 11 *''This portable ground block can be dragged and will stay fixed in midair. Useful!'' Level 13 *''Beware! Deadly ground is harmful to your shapes. However coffin blocks can be placed down without being affected.'' Level 14 *''Hmmmmmmm!!! Monster loves bananas.'' Level 15 *''These balloon blocks float upwards. Try using them to support your bridge.'' Level 16 *''Try building a really tall tower using these screws. They are great for holding shapes in place.'' Level 17 *''You cannot click or drag your shapes through these glass panels. And it's right in the way. Typical!'' Level 20 *''Sticky balloons smothered in honey. They could be useful in sticking to other shapes.'' Level 22 *''Cannons!!! How are you supposed to build a tower with all that going on?'' Level 26 *''These blocks weigh a ton. Maybe they could be used as a counter weight.'' Level 27 *''This is going to test your bridge building skills. Remember not to let any metal shapes touch the water though!'' Level 28 *''You can use a spare block to hold your tower steady.'' Level 29 *''We love triangles! Do you?'' Level 32 *''Your almost there! Just this last tricky level. You can do it!!!'' Category:Interactive objects